noxrune_rspsfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting Started
Hello and welcome to NoxRune's Beginners' guide! On behalf of the entire staff team, we are glad to have you here! In this guide you will find a lot of information to help you get started. This includes, but is not limited to: If you don't find the help you need here, or are in need of further assistance, check out the rest of the wiki or join the ingame 'Help' friends chat. You can also post a thread in the support forum section. You can find news and announcements about the game and forums located here. If you have encountered any issues in the pages, please report it to a Wiki Administrator on their message wall. Official 'NoxRune Rules' Like every RSPS, NoxRune has rules also. As a new user it is very important that you read our game's rules and regulations. You can find a convenient link to them in the section below. Most of our rules are common sense and what you'd expect (such as no spamming, no flaming, and treat everyone with respect), but it's important that you read them over anyway to get a thorough understanding and to help you stay out of trouble! If you do violate the rules we will always send you a reminder/warning via PM before taking any action against your account, but we hope it will never have to come to that! That's how reading the rules will help you. The Official game and forum rules can be viewed here. The Official wiki rules and policies can be viewed here. 'Reporting Abuse' If you see someone breaking one of these rules , you ought to report them to our staff members. If everyone reports abusive players, the game will be a better place for everyone. You can report abuse by one of two methods. The first is to click the "Report abuse" button ingame which brings you to the forum section "Report a Player", where you can fill in a report ticket that will be handled by one of our game moderators. The other method is to navigate the forums and make your way to the "Report Center" and from there, click the "Report a Player" subsection. It's a simple thing once you've familiarized yourself with the forums. 'Make use of the Ignore list' Please, only send in an abuse report if the player is genuinely being abusive, not just because they called you a 'noob'. If the person annoys you or continues to annoy you, simply add them to your ignore list rather than responding. 'Guidelines' This is a list of basic community guidelines that every player should follow during their time on NoxRune. Please note that these are not rules! These are just basic guidelines that everyone should have the common sense to follow. Following these guidelines will make NoxRune a better place. 1. Player Interaction - Be Respectful ---- Everyone should interact with each other in a nice, civil and respectful manner. Being respectful includes helping out others when they ask for it - IF you are capable of helping. Whether it be a price check, asking for the location of a monster, how to make money etc, we expect that you answer the question and do so in a respectful manner. Remember the Golden Rule; treat others how you would want to be treated. 2. Communicating with our Staff Members ---- Patience is key here. A lot of players ask a question and demand an answer instantly. Please do not expect this, as our staff members may be dealing with issues more important than your question. If we can't get to your question right away, please be patient and surely your question will be answered. Do not rage at staff members for not answering your question. Treat our staff members with respect. They dedicate their time to helping out the server voluntarily, it's not something they get paid to do. Getting angry will not help your question get answered quicker, so stay calm and be patient and you will receive the help you desire. 3. Bugs/Glitches ---- If you find a bug or a glitch, we expect you to report it to a staff member or post it on the forums in the 'Report a Bug' section immediately. The sooner we know of a bug/glitch, the quicker our developers can fix it. Please do not exploit the bug/glitch, as this can lead to a ban or even a permanent ban depending on the severity of the situation. We need to work together to make NoxRune the best it can be. We cannot achieve our full potential when our members are not following these above guidelines and the official rules. All I can say is use common sense. Follow these guidelines, and NoxRune will become a much more enjoyable place to be! 'NoxRune Staff' To view the current staff team, click here. Staff Ranks Game 'Creating an Account' Forum accounts and In-Game accounts are both linked, so your username and password on the forums will act as your in-game username and password aswell. A guide on how to creating a Forums Account can be found here. 'Customizing your Character' To change your ingame appearance, you first need to go to the worn equipment menu and click the " Customisation" tab. This will open an interface in your chat screen. By clicking on the "Change Appearance" button you will be able to change your character's: #Skin colour and Gender #Hair and Beard #Clothing (including footwear) You can also swap between retro looks and new item looks, aswell as legacy stance and sheathe. Website 'NoxRune Forums' To visit our forums community, click here. Upon clicking the link, you will see the landing page, which is the forum board. Before signing up (or signing in, if you already have a forums account), please make sure that you have read the forum rules. The rules has been mentioned before in this guide, and is going to be mentioned again, as they are essential. And throughout this guide, you will see it mentioned even more. So make sure you read and understand them, so you don't have to read them the next time they're mentioned here, as you already have read them. 'Creating a Forums Account' For the main article, click here. Creating a forums account is very simple and shouldn't take long. All you need to do is choose an account name and a password (make sure it's difficult to guess so you don't get hacked) and a valid email address (to keep your account secure). After that, you need to take the CAPTCHA security check just to confirm that you are a human, and not a robot/bot visiting our website. You will then receive an email verification message on the email address you created your account with, and what you need to do from there is to simply click the email verification link in the message you received. Congratulations, you have now created a forums account! ''' Issue with Registration' '§''' Some users have experienced an issue where they do not get an email verification message on their email address. To avoid this from happening to you, you can do one of two things; #Wait a few minutes as it may just be a delay, or #Check your spam folders instead. If none of these things solves your problem, then we recommend you to contact our staff members as soon as possible, so they can assist you. §''' When choosing an account name, there is a minor bug with registration that says the name you choose is taken or invalid, (when using spaces in names). To avoid this you should: #Ignore the error and continue with the name you choose. You can also request a name change in the Help center '''if you made your account without spaces. ''' How to use the Forums' ''For the main article, click here. BEGINNERS' GUIDE 'Starting your Adventure' You are now ready to go out and explore the world of NoxRune. Here are the activities that make up the server. *Training skills *Doing achievements *Making money *Player killing *Minigames *Exploring Things to do ingame & Images Combat Skills ' ''For the main article, see Combat. '''Combat is arguably the largest part of NoxRune with players able to fight against monsters ranging from the humble chicken right up to the mighty Nex. In addition to fighting monsters, players can also fight amongst themselves in various activities (such as Castle Wars) and in the Wilderness (PKing). Non-Combat Skills For the main article, see Skills. Skills are the heart of NoxRune. Players have access to 22 skills on NoxRune and skill levels are gained when enough experience is gained in a skill. In turn, experience is gained by practising a skill or doing achievements/mini-quests. The higher your level, the more things you can do that are related to that skill. Slayer For the main article, see Slayer. Using the Slayer skill to make money is a good way of making quick cash on NoxRune. Players starting slayer should seek the highest slayer task accessible to them from a Slayer master, as hard tasks come with increased difficulty, which generally give more experience compared to their lower counterparts. It is highly recommended that players learn how to make a Slayer helm as soon as possible to train slayer more efficiently. True Skill Mastery True Skill Mastery is an achievement greater than skill mastery, obtainable by reaching 200,000,000 (200M) experience in any skill. Master capes look different from the ordinary level 99 skill cape: the skill symbol is lower than on an ordinary skill cape, with particle smoke emitting from the bottom of the cape. Achievements For the main article, see Achievements Achievements, commonly referred to as Achievement diaries, or just Tasks, are small challenges that players may complete in order to earn rewards or the completionist cape. By opening the Achievement tab, a player can view a list of all tasks on NoxRune. They are broken down into four difficulty levels; easy, medium, hard and elite. In the Achievements tab you will find a selection of tasks that are categorized as Easy, Medium, Hard and Elite achievement tasks. The tasks can be clicked on for details. These details include a task description, reward and in some cases, requirements. Finished tasks are in green text. When you haven't yet begun an achievement task, the name of the task will appear in red. In the future (or whenever the game is released with achievements) we will add a task guide for all the achievement tasks below. ' Completionist cape' The Completionist cape is the best cape, and is awarded to players who have completed the game. In order to complete the 'Completionist' task, you have to completed all the achievement tasks in the achievement diary tab beforehand, including the 'Maxed Out' task, which requires you to have 99 in all skills on NoxRune (excluding Dungeoneering, Construction and Divination). Trimmed Completionist cape ''' The '''Trimmed Completionist cape hasn't been formally added to NoxRune yet. Quests ''' & Images '''Minigames & Images Money Making & Images 'Frequently Asked Questions ' For the main article, see FAQs. 'Community Made Guides ' For the skill guide, click on the skill name. SUPPORT CENTER Account Help settings, Bank PIN, Password recovery, et cetera Donation Support methods, Membership benefits, et cetera Technical Support screen, Disconnections, Rollbacks, Refunds, et cetera Appeals & Reports and reports, appealing an infraction, et cetera